How do I get there from here
by Eternalukyou
Summary: What happens when Vegeta finally admits to him self and to Bulma that he loves her?


How do I get there from here?  
By: Eternal_ukyou  
  
Notes n' stuff: alright so I haven't see to much of the series where this story would actually come into play but, so what? I'm allowed to write OOC, right? Any ways, I don't own the Dragon Ball People. Also the song is called 'how do I get there from here' by Dana Carter.   
I believe people are different when there with people they love and the door are closed. That's why Vegeta is well, a mush ball at times in this story. I mean he has to have a soft spot some where, He shaved off the icky mustache for Bra didn't he? Anyhow, I hope you like this. I tired, I really did. I'm a big Bulma x Vegeta fan so ya know. But think about it, Trunks couldn't have been a fluke they have ANOTHER child. Either they really do love each other or Bulma has got a body that just won't quit and from her track record... I'd have to say they just really love each other! But that's just me! Any ways on with the fic already!!  
  
~~~~  
  
~ We've always been the best of friends, no secrets and no demands. ~  
  
Bulma sighed and lay back. True, she and Vegeta had never been friends but... something was there. She felt it every time he came near her. Every time he spoke (or yelled in most cases) she could feel it. She would admit, though, that she and Vegeta had shared a few moment in time where not-so-harsh words where shared. She smiled and remembered.  
  
["Would you hold still?!" Bulma griped at him, holding his wounded arms on her gentle hands. "I can't help you if you keep moving all over the place."  
"Would you hurry it up woman," Vegeta snapped at him. He sat cross legged on the floor, his glove in his lap.  
"I'm trying, I'm sorry this is taking so long but..." she trailed off.   
"What?" He looked at her and the soft glow in her eyes as she stoked his palm sudcouniously. "What are you doing woman?"  
"I-oh! Nothing. I'm just..."]  
  
Bulma was forced to laugh. Vegeta could definitely be a comical villain. With his vulgar phrases and urges to rule the universe. It was rather, attractive though.   
  
~ But suddenly, from some where out of the blue, I see a different light around you. ~  
  
Bulma turned over and stared out the window, even in the dwindling twilight hours Vegeta insisted on training while he was stuck here. Bulma leaned on the window sill. He head on her arms, she smiled. Each distinct movement, each swift action, made her cringe in delight. Just look at that body... Bulma bit her lower lip to hold back a squeak of delight. She wasn't sure what it was that had come over her. Why did it take me so long to notice... she closed hey eye lids. "Vegeta..." she muttered softly. He suddenly looked up He heard me?!?! He frowned in disgust and moved out of her sight. Damn I blew it...  
  
~ One thing I haven't told you, I just want to hold you, and never let go. ~  
  
Vegeta yawn a little and came back in the house, sopping wet with perspiration.  
"Evening Vegeta." Bulma smiled a little, she was perched on the couch. "Towel?" she tossed him a towel with a short laugh. He gave no word of thanks, Bulma expected none. When he was finished with it he dropped there on the floor and headed up the stairs. What an inconsiderate... what's this she looked closely at the towel it was specked with blood, right in the center there was a big red blotch as big as her spread palm. "Vegeta..." She ran up the stairs and banged on the door.  
"Be gone, woman." Was Vegeta's only reply.  
"I have a name, and it's Bulma. Now open the door Vegeta!" No reply. She was expecting the door to be locked, like any normal person would have done, but when she turned the handle the door opened right up.  
"I thought I told you to be gone!" Vegeta barked.  
"I will no leave. Your hurt." She sat down, cross legged on the floor next to him. Now where have I seen this before! "Let me see!" she demanded. Surprisingly he didn't protest and pulled his hands away from his hip. His once snowy gloves now stained crimson. "Now how did you do that?" He didn't answer. "Find, be Mr. Silent. I don't mind. I'll just fix it and..." she ran her finger tips over his wound, it look like he skidded on the gravel. She almost laughed but it obviously hurt. "I'm sorry I'll go get the first aid kit, you stay right here." She dashed out of the room and began digging for the first aid kit. Now where did I put the darn thing... ah yes, under the sink! After a minute of searching she pull it from the jumbled mess, triping out the door Bulma stumbled down the hall way.  
"I found it!" she announced triumphantly.  
  
"There..." she sat back on her knees and smiled whipping her hands off on her pants. Vegeta look from his hip to Bulma's face, her gaze instantly dropped from his face to the ground. "I hope that helps." She tried hard to stop the twinge of pink from entering her cheek but it didn't work. He obviously saw it.  
  
~I need to know, ~  
  
Bulma was shock by Vegeta's reaction, she felt his gloved hand reach up and brush her cheek. That only made her face turn a deeper shade of pink.  
"What are you...?" She didn't care why he was doing it. He as touching her with a sense of gentleness she didn't know he could convey. Bulma gripped her pants to stop herself from reaching out and embracing him. She knew that could only lead to. But then, both of Vegeta's hand where on Bulma's face, rising it so that her eyes would again meet his. There was a fleeting moment when she swore the tightness in her brow softened. It was hard to tell in the low light that radiated from the glowing computer screen.  
  
~ How do I get there from here? How do I make you see? ~  
  
Bulma smiled a little, she was truly embarrassed. Sure, she had wanted him to touch her with such a soft grip. Could he even understand what she wanted to tell him? There where times in the past where she was forced to wonder whether he had a heart or not, it was time like this that she was assured it was there.   
"What's wrong?" simple words said in a way she had never heard him speak before, soft and almost caring.  
  
~ How do I tell you what my hearts been telling me? ~  
  
How do I...   
"N-nothing..." Bulma tripped over the words as they got caught in her throat. "I was just um... leaving now." She stood up but Vegeta caught her wrist. "What are you doing?" He didn't reply, he just looked at her, there was something about his expression that intrigued her, made her cringe with the same delight as earlier. With an almost rough tug Vegeta pulled her back to the floor. Why is he...? she closed her eyes and sighed. She just couldn't say what her heart wanted to say. With an impulse she took hold of his hand and held it there for a moment. He didn't move. It was like kindergarten all over again. Each move was new and exciting.   
"Would you believe me if I told you-"  
"Shh woman..." He pressed his finger to her lips. "Don't speak."  
  
~ Lost in you loving arms, that where I want to be. ~  
  
What's he doing? Bulma asked herself. Then he did something she will never forget. Vegeta closed his eyes and with a rather swift movement he took her in his arms. 0_o!! WTF?!?!?!?  
"What are you..."  
"I said, be silent." Vegeta barked at her. Bulma felt his hands slid over her hips and pull her closer to him. "For once in you life do as I ask... Bulma." He swallowed hard, as if to call her by her name was a task to be delt with. Bulma only nodded, putting her knees closer to her body. Vegeta's whole body seemed to pulsate with a comforting warmth. This was something Bulma never expected. Why in all the world would he reach out and take her in his arms? She deiced to stop asking questions. She didn't care the means or modeavation.  
  
~ You know I love you. ~  
  
Oh Vegeta... You know...  
  
~ How do I get there? ~  
  
Bulma rested her head against Vegeta's chest. He seemed tense, she could feel the muscle tense up in his arms.   
"Woman... I want to say something." Vegeta tilted his head back at stared at the ceiling.  
  
~ You probably think I lost my mind ~  
  
Bulma wasn't sure what to make of this. Vegeta never wanted to say anything important to her and judging from the placement of his hands he was either going to kill her or say the words she had been praying he'd say. Please.... she screamed mentally Please... I deserved this... she deiced if he was going to kill her she would at least enjoy the few moments she was sitting there, so close to him.  
"I know you've been watching me and..." This is going to sound nuts. he wasn't sure how to say it. Why if she hated him? Vegeta, the prince of Sayjins had sunk down to her level. But if Kakkorot could do it, then so could he. I've got to be crazy... Vegeta told himself.   
  
~ Taking this chance, crossing that line. ~  
  
"Wo-Bulma. I have been watching you as well. And I have-" Vegeta's whole body relaxed almost instantly. (Warning very OOC-ness coming up!!) "I have decided that, I-" now or never! "That I can no longer ignore the emotion which I have been feeling for some time." I sound so... human... great. (-- sarcasm!!) He held Bulma's body a little tighter.   
"Huh?" He met her gaze, there was a sparkle in her blue eyes. A sparkle that had always enamored him. There was something about her that just made him long for a woman. He was a man (MOST men are hormone driven morons, time to add Veggie to the list! He he!) and he had that right.   
"I- I want to..." Vegeta had watched plenty of romance movies, he knew what all the women liked to hear. He groped for the right words and finally found them, thought they where very uncharacteristic of him. "I want to be with you, Bulma." God I sound so... dorky (is that actually part of my vocabulary? I can hardly believe the level I've sunk to!) Bulma shifted slightly at his words.  
"You-you love me?" she stuttered, her face now so red it almost glowed. Vegeta only smiled at her a little and ran the back of his gloved hand over her warm cheek.  
  
~ I promise to be truer than true. ~  
  
"What I'm going to say is going to sound strange come from me and this I know but, you'll have to understand." Even that sounded weird, but, sometimes you have to drop you mask to express the feeling you surpress (hey I used 'press' twice in one sentence!!) "I can tell you now, that if you stay with me I'll be true, I'll always protect you..." He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers softly. When he pulled away he could taste the cherry flavored lip gloss Bulma's was wearing.  
"V-Vegeta..." Bulma sighed. "I'll stay as long as you let me." she rubbed her face against his chest.  
  
~ Dreaming every night with these arms around you. ~  
  
The only light in the room was the digital alarm clock, it cast a laminate glow over the trail of clothing that lead from the door to the bed that was now occupied. The sheets rustled softly and Bulma pulled them over her head.  
"What this scar from?" she asked running her finger over the long scar on Vegeta's bare chest.  
"When I was seven I got in a fight with this boy and he tired to spear me with a metal pole." Vegeta smiled. No one could see him, who cared. He put his hand behind his head and looked up at Bulma who was half laying on him, running her delicate, work worn, fingers across his chest.  
"I see." She smiled and laid her had down on him. Lazily Vegeta reached up and entangled his hand in her soft sea green hair. Before he knew it she was asleep.  
  
~ I can't wait any longer, this feeling getting stronger. ~  
  
It didn't matter what he did or said. No one could see or hear him. Bulma was asleep in his arms. It was late and he was tired. So he said it, softly and gently.  
"I love you..."  
  
~ Help me find away ~  
  
Bulma didn't want to open her eyes, she was to afraid what had happened last night had only been a dream.  
"Bulma." A voice beckoned. "Wake up." Bulma let her eyes flutter open a little.  
"Huh?" she grounded and reached out to touch Vegeta but nothing was there among the rumpled sheets. The voice came again.  
"Bulma!" She sat up, gathering the sheet around her. "It's about time you got up. Get dressed so I can come in." It was Chichi. Ah yes, good ol' Chichi here to wake her from her marvelous dream. Bulma sighed and got out of her warm oasis.  
"Alright, already." Bulma grounded.  
"Hey, why didn't you tell me Vegeta was here?" Chichi leaned on the door frame. "And in such a good mood, if that possible for a villain who tired to kill my husband on several occasions."  
"Oh, god!" Bulma's frowned turned into an ear to ear grin. I couldn't be a dream He was here in her house and, his armor was still on her floor. But instead of her clothes being strewn across the floor like she remember leaving them, they where neatly folded and place next to his armor..  
"Vegeta... I didn't know you where a neat freak!" Reaching into her closet, she slipped on a pink Capsule Corp.(tm) Shirt and a rather close fitting pair of worn blue jeans shorts. "You can come in now Chichi!" The door swung open then quickly closed.   
"What is up with him? He's so cheery it scaring me,"  
"Oh, don't mind him."  
"Did you drug him, Bulma?"  
"No, Chichi, I didn't drug him." She plopped down on her computer chair and shook the mouse violently. Chichi sat down on Bulma's bed and looked around Wait... Vegeta's armor next to Bulma's clothes, black hair on her pillow, the smug look on his face It struck Chichi like a ton of bricks.  
"Your sleeping with Vegeta, aren't you Bulma!"  
"WHA-? What gave you that idea?" She almost fell backward out of the chair.  
"His armor, the look on his face and his hair are on you pillow!!" She pointed and the few thick black hair that lay across her cream colored pillow case. "And if those aren't Vegeta's I know only two other people with hair this stiff, and that would be Goku and Gohan and I don't honestly think either where in your bed!" Chichi rose to her feet.  
"Well I..." Bulma's face began to turn red. "Hey what do you mean by that!"  
"I knew it! I KNEW it!" Chichi smiled.  
"Would you shut up! I don't want anyone to know! Alright? It's important! No one can know!"  
"First, tell me everything that happened!"  
"Only if you tell me what to do next. Your good at this I mean, you've got a husband and a kid who love you."   
"Deal! Now come on and tell me what's going on!"  
  
~ How do I get there from here? How do I make you see? ~   
  
"...So I just... don't understand what to do... I thought you might know. Your the family woman, not me." Bulma sighed, she had gotten what she wanted and now she didn't know what to do. Vegeta was a villain, should she be sweet or passive? Cling to him the way she wanted to? Would that irritate him? Would he just deny it? She was so confused. Sure she had dated plenty of guys before but none quite like this.   
"Actually I don't know what to tell you. I hardly know him or even want to know him. Vegeta's not really the type of guy I'd want to get aquatinted with."  
"I know but..." she though about how his hand felt on her flesh, his scent, his eyes.   
  
~ How do I tell you what my hearts been telling me? ~  
  
"Vegeta..." Bulma approached him in the hall. "I wanted to know, was last night a fluke?"   
"No." he said harshly.  
"Then you do really... ya know."  
"Yea." He said it like it was a chore. Bulma paused. This was who he was, she couldn't argue with that.  
"Then... would it be alright... for you to stay with me again tonight." She swallowed hard. Vegeta smirked a tiny bit.  
"Alright." he scowled. But he had to give her credit, that took guts. When he talked to her it was if he despised her, but Bulma knew that was just his way of talking. And even though he ignored her and sometimes scolded her she knew it was the only way he knew how to handle such situations. She found it intriguing such a strong man could have such gentle arms, such crude words could come from such soft lips. Tonight... I'll show you what humans do. (no, not -THAT- you Echii!)  
  
~ Lost in you loving arms, that where I want to be. ~  
  
Bulma hummed and sang along with her headphones, she never heard the door open and close. She didn't know who had entered till they where upon her. Strong arms around reluctant curves. She jumped and spun around.  
"Oh, it's you." Bulma slid off her head phones and held them at her side. Almost immediately his face was up against her neck leaving a trail of moisture down it. Bulma tilted her head back and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, letting the head phones clatter to the floor. With the greatest of care he lifted her from the chair and carried her to the bed, laying her down softly, he straddled her body. It was all new sensations, new to him. New feelings, new textures. Stroking her cheek with a strong hand he traced her soft lips with his finger. Bulma caught it in her mouth and pulled of his glove, then the other. Nuzzling his open palm, she let out a soft of purring noise. He had such soft hands, it was surprising really. So strong, stained with so much blood, yet soft as silk.  
  
~ You know I love you. ~  
  
Vegeta stared into her cerulean eyes, with is thumb he stoked her warm cheek, that where now the shade of dawn.  
"Woman..." he said with as much sincerity as he could muster. "You know that..." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "You know..." he lower her face closer to hers, their noses almost touching. "... that I love you?" then he pressed his lips to hers, pushing his tongue deeply into her welcoming mouth. Her tongue and saliva tasted sweet. (which he late found out it was because she had just finished sucking a grape Jolly Ranch (tm). ) Vegeta let out a tiny noise as she ran her outstretch palms over his back, rubbing it, just above his hips.   
"I know now..." she said between his hungry kisses.  
  
~ How do I get there? ~  
  
Vegeta ran his hands down her neck and over her chest. Oddly enough, he had never felt the chest of a woman.  
"What are you-?" His mouth was coving hers, enabling her speech. She didn't feel like arguing long. Bulma ran her hands over Vegeta's Spandex clad behind. He was much lighted then Bulma would have though he was, his weight was upon her now. His needy hands touching her, working them up her shirt.  
"You are..." again he had to swallow the lump in his throat. "Beautiful."  
  
~ The shortest distance between two points is a straight line, ~  
  
Bulma nuzzled Vegeta's neck leaving scattered kisses up and down it. She could feel the strong muscles ripple, she could feel his rock hard chest rise and fall with quick, excited breathes. She could taste him oh her lips, feel him on her body, smell him all around her. She pressed her chest to his.   
"If you love me... will you stay with me, at least for awhile?" She whispered in his ear ethereally. His action was enough of an answer, sliding his hand down her bare, tight, thighs. Rubbing it in a rather arousing manner.   
  
~ But I'll climb any mountain you want me to climb. ~  
  
It took Vegeta a bit of work to sum up the nerve to say what he wanted to say, he knew how dumb it would sound coming from him but he did his best.  
"Wo-Bulma..." He traced her lips with his tongue. "I- I'll do anything you ask of me. I'll never let anyone hurt you." He ran his other hand through Bulma's tangled mess of Mediterranean blue hair. "I'll do anything you ask..." the last few word where as soft as his hands.  
  
~ The perfect combination is your heart and mine. ~  
  
"Then... just stay with me. There nothing more I could ask. Just stay and love me, for as long as your able."  
  
~ Darling won't you give me a sign? ~  
  
This time it as Bulma how made the drastic move, shoving her body into his wandering hands, pushing her way to his mouth, kissing him repeatedly. Even Yamacha wasn't this good of a kisser! she smiled secretly, sliding her leg up over Vegeta's back pulling him close to her.   
  
~ How do I get there from here? ~  
  
"As long as I am able... I shall stay with you." Bulma already knew it wouldn't be long but, it was worth hoping for. She knew that once the doors to her room opened he would go back to being Vegeta the evil. During the day he would belong to training and world saving, but at night he would be hers. If for nothing more than to sleep next to.  
  
~ How do I make you see? How do I tell you what my hearts been telling me? ~  
  
"Thank you." Vegeta watched her lips move in the pale light. Such lush, soft lips. So inviting, so gentle. As eager as his was. She was screaming inside for him to keep going but he knew he could not. Tonight was not the night to do anymore than they where doing now. He laid his body down, half on top of her, half off. His arms around her waist, her head nestled in the crook of his neck. Sheet pulled over their heads they lay for a long time in silent stillness. Each listening to the sound of the other breath, the sound of the other heart pounding.  
  
~ Lost in you loving arms, that where I want to be. ~  
  
Bulma closed her eyes and sigh happily. Three days ago she could only stare and dream, now she would dream deep in his embrace.   
Three day ago he had thought she would reject him no matter how hard he tried. Now he smirked as he held her in his strong arms,  
Three years ago she thought he was a villain.  
Three years ago he thought she was a whiner.  
She had thought he would never warm up.  
He had thought she would never understand.  
They both where wrong wrong.  
  
~ You know I love you. ~  
  
Just before Bulma closed her eyes to sleep to muttered.  
"I've loved you for a very long time, Vegeta..."  
"As have I, Woman."  
  
~ How do I get there? ~  
  
The sun rose in a pale shade of pink, a new day. With early light, came early visitors. Mrs. Briefs answered the front door.  
"Oh, hello Chichi!" she smiled with and air headed ease.  
"Morning. Is Bulma up yet?" Chichi smiled, loosing her grip on Gohan's hand. He frowned reluctantly.  
"How come I gotta hold you hand?" He grumbled. "I can save the world but I can't cross the street by myself? How unfair is that?"  
"Be quite young man!" she snapped.  
"Yes, mother."   
"I'll go get her. Why don't you come in?" Chichi and Gohan dropped their shoes neatly by the door and followed Mrs. Briefs down the hall way to Bulma's room. "Bulma dear!" she knocked on the door softly. "You friends are here." She still sounded like a mother to a teen aged child. That would never change. There was no answer. "Bulma!" Her mother called again. "The silly girl must have her head phones on." she laughed. "Bulma, I'm coming in." Bulma's mother open the door, swinging it wide. Only to find Bulma and Vegeta sleeping bodies pressed together, limbs intertwined.  
"Oh my!" She covered her mouth.  
"I guess we came at a bad time." Chichi turned to leave. "Sorry to bother you. Come now Gohan!"  
  
~ From here? ~  
  
"Well, well." Mrs. Briefs marveled as she shut the door. "It's about time."  
  
~ You know I love you. ~  
  
Bulma shifted a little. She wasn't afraid to open her eyes this morning, she could still feel Vegeta next to her. She planted a kiss, as soft as his hands, on Vegeta's ear.  
"Morning... Veggie-chan."  
  
~*owari*~  



End file.
